


Now the day bleeds, into nightfall.

by frecklendimples (real_phy)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_phy/pseuds/frecklendimples
Summary: That night, they found pleasure within each other's body, but instead of going rough and heavy, sweet words were exchanged.





	Now the day bleeds, into nightfall.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY FELIX AND JISUNG! MY BABIES. anyways hi im back and yes i know i took a massive long hiatus in writing for my favorite boys but wow ITS NOT CHANLIX THIS TIME??? lol ofcourse thats what heartbreak does to you- YOU TARGET EVERYONE FNFNFNF anyways enjoy!
> 
> title is taken from lewis capaldi's someone you loved.

  
  


**Felix** 11:12 PM  
Ji, sorry.

Blinking, unblinking. His eyelids continue the same pattern of movement as he stares at his phone. Waiting for the three dots in a line to dance in a sway. To no avail, he gets nothing. He lets his cheek nuzzle the always smooth but now rough sheets of his bed— their bed.

_Where did it all go wrong_?

Felix likes to ponder about that question a bit longer, eyes focused on the dull ceiling above him. He remembered how it all started though. How all of this started and it brought a small smile on his lips.

* * *

  
"Bullshit! All you do is talk but you're not even biting." Felix provoked the one day older male, crossing his arms over his chest as a way of taunting him.

Jisung just smirked at the younger's actions, rolling his eyes. Felix never thought that Jisung would be approaching him by then. Steps slow and almost teasing and he never even expected what happened next— he didn't even get a chance to blink.

A press of _soft_ lips.

"Why, are you sulking baby?" Jisung prompted, letting his fingers tilt Felix's chin up. Fuck. Felix hated how after weeks and weeks of being attached hip to hip, from bickering and bantering useless things— Jisung would be doing this.

Making his heart skip a fucking beat. Maybe he was romantically deprived that he swore he saw Jisung's eyes twinkled at him. In adoration.

Instead of saying anything, tiny fingers carded its way through the dark locks of the older male, pulling him closer and letting their lips dance in a slow languid pace.

Felix was so _fucked_. Like literally. It has been a few weeks since he's having Jisung in his bed. The mixed pink and purple hues painting his neck hidden by his turtleneck was more of a reminder that Felix was slowly understand Jisung. Understanding that Jisung was feeling the same way as he did and oh how euphoric it felt.

The way their fingers would slide gently against each other when Felix's lips is parted in a silent whine, Jisung's lips pressed against his ears whispering things that made Felix heart beat twice faster than it should.

The smell of Jisung was evident on his sheets, and it's what grounds Felix every single day. Everytime a call would be initiated, Felix would drop his homework in a heartbeat, getting lost until the sun would work for another day just to hear Jisung's laugh. Just to hear his sweet velvety voice.

Felix never thought he'd be in too deep. Their sex was great. But Jisung's actions were greater.

* * *

It has been months since they'v been having this thing. They were in a rather.. intimate position. Felix's fingers flitting over Jisung's soft locks.

"I've been thinking.." Felix starts, suddenly his voice got caught in his throat, lips drying up.

"Mm?" Jisung hums, urging the other to continue. His thumb gently making circles on Felix's free hand.

"I. Well._ I like you_." Felix did done it. Dropped the burden that had been bothering him. Averting his gaze somewhere else in fear of rejection.

Jisung looks up at him, eyes confused for a moment before Felix saw the same twinkle in his eyes like always.

"Really?" Jisung's lips quirk into a grin, sitting up as he takes Felix's cheeks in his palms.

"I like you too. My dumbass baby. "

That night, they found pleasure within each other's body, but instead of going rough and heavy, sweet words were exchanged.

And of course all good things come to an end.

It's been days since Jisung has been cutting off contacts with Felix. Which was confusing because Jisung wasn't sick or anything. He was just... distancing himself from the younger male.

Felix knows that because they share the same classes and Jisung had attended today's classes. What was so different was Jisung treating Felix as if he was a complete stranger.

Felix liked to thought that maybe Jisung just had been drained and needed time for himself.

  
He definitely did not expect Jisung to burst right into his apartment at 11 in the evening looking so... rowdy to just be visiting an apartment. "Ji! How have you been? Are you feeling better?" Felix excitedly pipes up, closing his homework to divert his attention to the elder.

Seeing him again brought rays of sun to the apartment despite the moon being raised too high on the sky.

"Huh? I've never got sick though. Came by to retrieve my jacket." Jisung laid his palm, as if asking for it.

Oh. Oh fuck he's wearing it.

"Oh this? Shit fuck. Sorry. I almost forgot it's yours." Felix laughed rather awkwardly, taking off the jacket as he lend it to the elder.

"Don't you have your own stuffs?" Jisung chuckled, but it sounded more like a scoff than anything else. "Anyways I'm off." And just like that he left.

  
And the coldness that enveloped Felix's apartment wasn't from Jisung's lack of jacket covering him, it was Jisung leaving.

_Felix let his own arms embrace himself that night._

  
Felix hoped he was just hallucinating. But he wasn't and that's what stings more than knowing Jisung is distancing himself from him. The malicious marks on Jisung's skin poking from his shirt did not help with Felix's fragile emotions. He knows he's not the one who did that because it has been weeks since they last fucked and their last was a soft one. The marks on his neck reminded a good time with how heavy and swollen they look.

"Ji. What are we?" Felix asks out of nowhere, wearing his heart on his sleeves.

"Are you losing your shit, Lix?" Jisung laughed, eyes crinkling into adorable little crescents and Felix's heart twisted at the sight. "I won't be around tonight. My girlfriend asked for a dinner."

  
_Oh_.

  
He had a girlfriend.

A _fucking_ girlfriend.

"Pardon?" Felix chirped, disbelief written all over his face. Finally, Jisung lifted his face up from his game, deadpanning at Felix. "My girlfriend wanted me to take her out on a date."

  
"You.. have a girlfriend?" Felix's voice softens, as if his own voice would be enough to send his heartbreaking into shattered pieces.

"Yeah? I thought you knew?" Jisung looks at him amusedly, shaking his head. "You... told me you like me." Felix, suddenly feeling a sudden surge of confidence spat back.

"Huh. Oh. Felix..." Jisung looks at him, a look of remorse and horror painted all over it.

"Fuck. No way you've caught feelings right?" Jisung just had the audacity to laugh, tipping his head back as if he had just said the funniest joke ever.

Felix let his ears hear the shattering shards of his heart cracking on the floor. He was frozen. Unable to say anything. "Jisung. I like you." He only repeats himself, more like as an assurance, his eyes threatening to blur.

"Aw. Felix. You're so fucking pretty. Who wouldn't want to fuck you?" Jisung looks at him fondly, cupping his cheek in his palm. " You're my best friend. I have a pretty bestfriend who I can fuck, and that's the life I'm in for."

  
This was all so fucked up. So wrong. How could he let himself engage into something like this? Felix swats Jisung's hand from his face.

And he left with Jisung muttering a sentence that did not help with dealing his broken heart.

"And that's all I'll ever feel."

  
**Jisung **11:32 PM  
Sorry, was doing something.   
Nah it's ok babe.   
Wanna fuck around tonight? I'm free.

Felix couldn't even believe himself when he let his own fingers move on its own.

**Felix **11:34 PM

I'll be there in five.

And he takes a deep sigh. Because even if Felix would only be Jisung's personal cocksleeve then so be it. It's the most he can fucking get anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY GUYS FKFJKFFJJF I PROMISEI LOVE FELIX OMG FUCK. 
> 
> Also im not good at smut scenes so it wasnt descriptive but them being fwb hurts more so yeah lol.


End file.
